Ruler of Ishgar
by Eisen von sentinel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Master of Tartaros and the strongest demon in the world. Watch Natsu as he tries to conquer Ishgar and avoid being raped by the girls who has feelings for him. Fem!Zeref. Large Harem! *Hiatus!* (Had an accident and broke my arm! Sorry)
1. Master of Tartaros

**Yo! Eisen here. This is my first Fairy tail fanfiction here so please dont flame me. I would rather have people giving me tips and encouraging me to write. This fic will be about Natsu as END. Im not a fan of a super evil natsu so in my story, he will be like a chaotic neutral type of guy. Slighlty good, Slightly bad. This will be A harem fic. Suggest the girls you liked but not too much. they might not appear on my story that much because there are so many. Ill be adding Crossover's and OC's to Natsu's demons inside Tartaros Meaning different demons except for Seilah and other characters that might show up.**

 **Note and warning: This story contains Incest (In a way.. Natsu is a damn etherion so you better read this!)and mature contents. OP characters and OP opponents as well. AU. Expect limes.**

 **harem list at the bottom.**

 **please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Here we are at the most secured bases of all bases in the world, Tartaros. The behemoth flying building was silent as it hovered above the clouds, hiding from the visions of the creatures living below.

Inside, was a maze and full of traps; to keep the intruders lost, while the traps kill them one by one thus breaking their morale. There are a total of 50 floors and each floors are dangerous and deadly. In the center, was the heart of Tartaros. The throne room for the Master of Tartaros. The hall was dark and the only sources of lights are the candles and torches attached to the walls and pillars; at the ceiling was a chandelier rounded with candles.

At the end of the room was the throne. A black throne made out of dragon claws and horn. Sitting at the throne, was the King/ Master of Tartaros, Natsu Dragneel. The strongest demon and the guild master of Tartaros. He has a pink spiky hair and a black light armor on. His eyes were closed and his legs are crossed, clearly enjoying the silence.

On his side, was a beautiful demoness named Seilah. Seilah's appearance is that of a woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap.

Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Seilah was staring at her master with great affection and observing his handsome face.

"Yes Seilah?" Natsu said, still not opening his eyes.

Startled, Seilah blushed instantly and quickly looked away. "A-Ano, Master.. Are you, somehow, bored?." She glanced at Natsu, waiting for his reply.

Natsu opened his eyes, revealing its deep dark red color. He looked at Seilah who had a light blush on her cheeks. "A little, why?" He replied calmly.

Seilah walked in front of him and started to loosen her kimono a little, giving Natsu a good look at her pink nipples.

"W-Would you like me to entertain you master?" She asked, trying her best to be seductive.

Natsu was still a male; demon or not. But he still have reputations to keep and has good Morales, despite him being a demon and all. So he did what every gentle men should do, pushed her back and declined kindly.

But that didn't worked out as expected, Instead of pushing her back, His hands grabbed her breasts instead, making her moan loudly.

"Master, Would you like me to undress now or would you like to tear it off and devour me?" She quickly asked while her face was burning red.

Natsu blushed a little and removed both his hands from her semi covered breasts and grabbed her shoulders.

"Seilah, you need to stop reading those smutty books of yours" He said with a commanding tone

Seilah fought back her tears, she stepped back and bowed her head "Forgive me master, I should have expected that my body was not enough for your eyes. I shall lock myself at the library as punishment." She turned around and started walking towards the exit.

Natsu sighed and massaged his temples "Seilah, stop"

Like a trained pet, she stopped walking.

"It's not like I don't like your body, Its just that we shouldn't be doing IT at this time. Onee-sama will be visiting today. I would not like to see you getting murdered by my sister." He explained to Seilah.

Seilah quickly spun around and her eyes sparkled "S-So you would finally take my virginity after her visit?!"

"Iie (no), you will be having a funeral after my visit." Someone said coldly startling the demon girl and giving her goosebumps on the process.

They both looked at the entrance and saw HER. She has a blood red eyes and has long, black hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has white skin like that of fresh snow, she is slim with a curvy figure. She's wearing a long black dress and red heels. Despite being the older sibling, she is a foot shorter than Natsu. Her name is Zeira Dragneel. The black mage.

Natsu smiled nervously and stood up from his throne "Nee-sama! Welcome home! Youre earlier than I expected." He happily greeted her. Seilah quickly went onto her knees then bowed "Welcome home Zeira-sama!"

"Outoto..." She looked at Natsu, clearly not amused "What's going on here?" She asked coldly making Natsu confused.

"What do you mean onee-sama?" Natsu asked

"Why do I hear about losing your virginity with this-" She glared at Seilah who is still on her knees and facing the floor, shaking in fear.

"I would like you not to insult my subordinates, Onee-sama" Natsu warned her elder sister. On the floor, Seilah was blushing non stop ' _Master defended me from Zeira-sama *doki* And he's still a virgin! *doki* *doki* *doki*'. G_ ood thing that she was facing the floor.

"Hmph! Listen and listen good here Seilah, Natsu is mine and mine alone! Are we clear?"

"Hai!" She squeeked. Zeira raised her voice "Are we clear?!"

"Hai Zeira-sama!". Zeira smiled at the girl "Good. Now please leave us for a moment, me and **MY** outoto shall be talking about important matters."

Seilah stood up and bowed at both of them before leaving.

Natsu just sweat dropped at the scene "Onee-sama, you sounded liked you own my body"

"That's just silly my dearest otouto!" She teleported behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I own your soul too.." She whispered at his ear, giving him goose bumps. "And I already told you, No sama!" She pouted.

Natsu blushed at the contact and sighed "Are you here just to tease me onee-chan?"

Zeira unwrapped her arms and giggled at him "Better.. And no Natsu. I'm here to give you the authority to rule over Ishgar!" She happily announced

"Eh? Ishgar? Why?" He turned around to face her.

"Because I have a big project at Alakitasia." Her smile faded and frowned "Which means I will not be able to visit my dearest otouto.."

Natsu groaned at her "Im old enough onee-chan. You don't need to worry about me!"

"Baka.." She mumbled but Natsu heard her. "I'll miss you, you know.." she said sadly. Sometimes she wondered if Natsu ever cared about her. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms, wrapped around her waist. She gained a light blush at the sudden move from Natsu. She was always the first one to initiate something and this is the first time Natsu did.

"I'll miss you too.." Natsu smiled and break the hug

Zeira looked at Natsu with watery eyes "fweh~!" Zeira tackled Natsu on the floor and started crying on his chest.

Natsu just giggled at his sister's behavior "Stop crying Onee-chan. Your reputation will be ruined if someone saw you crying."

"S-Screw my reputations!" She said and continued crying at his chest.

Natsu just sighed and smile. She may be the eldest but she's always acting like the youngest sibling. He wrapped his arms around her and soothe her with kind words.

About half an hour later, She finally stopped crying and fell asleep on his arms. Natsu stood up, carrying Zeira bridal style and went to his room to place her in the bed.

He came back at the throne room and sat back on his black throne. He snapped his fingers and the door of the throne room opened revealing Seilah.

She walked towards Natsu and stopped just a few feet away from him. She then bowed slightly "Yes master?"

"Set course to Ishgar." He crossed his legs "And call the **Sentinel Seven**. Be here at exactly one hour."

Seilah bowed again and gave him a smile "Understood Master"

* * *

Zeira opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. She sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes and stretched her arms while giving a cute yawn. Zeira looked around and realized that she was at her little brother's room.

She frowned again when she remembered that she was leaving for business. She then forced a smile on her face "It's for his dream." She said out loud.

Ever since they were kids, Natsu always wanted to rule the whole world. It was a childish dream, yes, but when Natsu died from an unknown illness when they were kids his last wish was for her to conquer the world for him. Zeira cried for many days and did her best to become the best and most powerful mage in the world. Sacrificing her mortality, she revived Natsu using pure etherion.

The door opened alerting Zeira.

"You're awake." Natsu smiled at her while holding a tray of food. "I thought you were hungry so I brought you food."

' _Natsu.. My caring loving outoto!~ Kyaah~'_ Zeira started playing a strand of her black hair. "T-Thank you.." She frowned again as she remembered that after this, she will leave. Immediately.

"Hey, Onee-sama, Please don't be sad. I promise I'll visit you at Alakitasia as soon as possible." natsu said as he put the tray down on the bed.

That seemed to cheer her up as she gave him a big grin. She quickly gave Natsu a crushing bear hug earning a pained grunt from Natsu.

She broke the hug and kissed his cheek "I'll be back as fast as I can." Zeira said to Natsu while her cheeks gave a light color of pink.

Natsu just nodded and help her got up from bed. "I'm sorry but I'll be leaving now and I can't eat the food you brought me as I'm already late for an important meeting." She said sadly.

"It's alright Nee-sama, I bid you good luck!" Natsu said to her elder sister, giving her a last quick hug.

" ** _If I ever hear that you lost your virginity from the other bitches out there in the world or any of the girls of the seven. Expect extinction.._** " She whispered coldly to Natsu before breaking the hug and disappearing in a black flash.

Natsu just gulped and sighed "Why is she so over protective.."

* * *

 **Crocus, Tenrou Island.**

Above the clouds, was Tartaros hovering over the small island. Back at the throne, Seven figures was bowing to Natsu who was sitting in his throne and Seilah standing on his left side.

The first girl has unkempt gray hair, blue eyes, and wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed, and a checkered red skirt. Black fingerless gloves, the left extending to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears.

"Alisa Amiela, Ready to serve lord Natsu."

The second girl has a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twintails.

"Ciel Alencon, Reporting for duty." she said professional.

The third demon was a short male, he has a short spiky black hair that was covered by the hood of his over sized jacket and violet eyes. The sleeve of his jacket was so long that it was touching the floor and the bottom of his jacket ends up to his knees.

"Gima.. Ensou... here.." The hooded boy tiredly said.

The fourth girl has orange hair done in long pig tails and has golden eyes. She wears a goggles that was resting on her neck, a black sleeveless shirt under her green dress with 2 pockets, a black gloves to her left hand with 2 wrist bands, a black leggings and white boots with belts.

"Kumi Tayumi!~, Waiting for my masters orders!" Her cheery voice earned an annoyed look from Alisa.

The fifth one was holding a mechanical scythe that was bigger than her. She is a cute girl with a loli body and a long, dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair is tied in a long braid, reaching all the way down to her hips. She wears a skull mask in conjunction with her Grim Reaper clothing under a white hooded cloak with a black interior.

"Shini-chan. Raping master with her eyes!" She boldly said making all the girls inside the room glared at the Loli. Except for Ciel who just gave a quick glare at Shini then keeping her cool again.

The sixth one has greyish-blonde hair and pale eyes to match, He's wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, as well as a white button-down shirt underneath it, a thin red bow around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black, with gold accents.

"Ara Ara, Master sure is popular with the girls." He smiled at Natsu "Soma karos, How may I serve thee?"

And the last one, The leader and the most powerful out of all the sentinel seven. She has short blond hair and light green eyes. She wears a Tartaros operator uniform which consists of a sleeveless dress, a small red ribbon and a corset type vest. She also wears gloves, a pair of socks that go above her knee and a pair of red mary jane shoes.

"Everyone please be professional as we are in front of our Lord Natsu" She said coolly, then bowing her head slightly "Konomi Daiki, How we, The Sentinel seven, may help you today, Master?"

"Out of all of us, she's the most perverted.. talk about closet pervert.." Shini whispered to Kumi who just started snickering. Konomi heard that and her glare to Shini created an explosion, creating a medium size hole in the building.

The dust cleared and Shini was standing there smiling at her, her mechanical scythe in front of her that deflected Konomi's attack. "Guilty~" She sang,

"I am not!" Before Konomi can attack again, natsu's voice stopped her. "Please stop this nonsense" Natsu sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hai!" They all said in unison. Except for one "..Hai.." A tired gima said last and slowly.

"As for right now, Nee-sama had assigned me to rule over Ishgar." He snapped his finger and a hologram of the tenrou island was shown to the seven. "I want this Island below us to be our Headquarters as we make our plan. Clear the area, If it's infested with humans, leave none alive. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"...hai.."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please Review! (Lots of review = faster update) *It's like my fuel or something*  
**

 **Harem list:**

 **Zeira**

 **Seilah**

 **Alisa**

 **Ciel**

 **Kumi**

 **Shini**

 **Konomi**

 **Brandish myu**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy  
**

 **Lisanna**

 **Dimaria**

 **Mavis**

 **Btw this happened at year x679 so Mavis is already born.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Spriggan dead

**Wow.. I never expect to have so many follower and favorites in just a short period of time. Thank you guys so much! And the spriggan 12 will be different because the spriggan 12 in canon are still not born yet or not part yet of the first 12.**

 **Like at the first chapter. This. Fic. Is. AU.**

 **May or may not connect to canon.**

* * *

 **Tartaros**

"I want all of you to prepare for our mission. You have thirty minutes." Konomi said to her teammates.

"30 minutes?! How can shini take a shower on that short duration of time kono-chan?!" Shini whined at Konomi but she just ignored her.

"Eh? How long do you normally bath?" Soma asked.

Shini crossed her arms and huffed "3 hours! Shini needs to smell great when Natsu-sama decided to devour shini-chan!~"

Konomi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "If anyone of you is a second late then I shall give you a punishment."

"Hai!" The other members said.

"..Hai.."

Shini began to break down in tears "Mou~ Kono-chan is so strict today!"

"Dismiss!"

* * *

While the Sentinel seven was preparing for their departure below, Natsu transport himself via magic, to the girls dormitory inside Tartaros. After receiving some information on what's happening on the island, he need to change plans.

He walked towards the door that was on the end of the hallway and knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" A voice inside said.

"It's me" Natsu said then he quickly heard sounds of chains and locks unlocking behind the door.. and she's still not done unlocking.

' _H-How many locks does she have on that door?! and why so damn many?!_ ' Natsu's eyebrow twitched. It's impossible for someone to break inside Tartaros, even if they broke in, they won't survive the traps inside. So why does she need so many locks?!.

Finally after a minute, the door opened revealing a newly bathed, blushing Konomi, while wearing a towel to cover her naked body. "Y-Yes master?"

She's completely different when she's alone with him. The professional team leader that has the most discipline and manners out of the Sentinel seven was all blushing and acting like a school girl.

Natsu slowly walked towards her "I need to discuss about the task I gave you. May I come insi-"

"NOO!" Konomi shrieked while pushing him back. Her face became redder than before and Natsu noticed that making him touched her forehead.

"Are you okay Konomi? Are you sick?" He asked the blushing blonde who shook her head wildly.

"I-I'm s-sorry Natsu-sama b-but you can't just e-enter a g-girls room!." Konomi stuttered while covering her face to hide her blush. ' _Master cares for my health!_ ' *doki*

Natsu tilted his head "I asked permission, Have I not?" He sighed "Are you hiding something?"

Konomi jumped and blushed even might pass out any moment now. "N-No.."

"Then why can't I enter your room?"

"B-Because.."

"Because what?"

"B-Because..."

Natsu tiredly sighed and forcefully made his way inside her room "I'm coming in.". Konomi tried to stop her master but failed.

What Natsu saw inside her room shocked him. The room is pink. All pink. The carpet, the walls, the ceiling, even the pillows and bed sheet.

She is a girl after all, but what shocked Natsu was not her pink room but all the stuff inside her room. On her bed was a 5 foot chibi Natsu plushy and a body pillow with a picture of him, topless. On her table was a mug with a face of Natsu, An unfinished book and a picture of him and her. A glass cabinet was filled with Natsu figurines and a couple of book that has a title of **KonoTsu: Slave lover** and **Master's pet**.

Natsu was about to ask questions. But he heard someone dropped on the floor with a loud thud behind him. Natsu looked back and saw an unconscious Konomi on the floor with a flustered face and the towel covering her body fell off leaving her in her birthday suit.

"Troublesome.." Natsu smiled and picked her up while trying not to stare at her naked body, then gently placing her on the bed then covered her with her pink comforter. He stared at the body pillow that she hugged while asleep with a picture of him, half naked.

' _H-How did she manage to do this?.._ ' Natsu gulped at the power of an obsessed girl.

Natsu left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He proceed to the Sentinel seven's second in command, Alisa. He knocked on her door that was on the second the door from the entrance.

The door opened a little and poked her head out. "Ye- M-Master?!" She opened the door fully "W-What are you doing here?"

"I would like to change the plans about your mission on the Island. I found out that there was going to be a war between these two guild and I want to watch them fight."

"How about our mission?" She asked Natsu.

"At the end of the battle. Sending you seven will be an overkill and a waste of your time so I'll let you assign someone to scout below and find out what or who is the biggest threat to us in this island and report back to immediately."

Alisa was confused on why Natsu is telling her the new plan, not that she doesn't like it. "Got it... Ano, Master? Should you be telling this to Kono-chan?"

Natsu smiled and sweat dropped "She kinda fainted when I entered her room".

Alisa did not know why and was curious on what her team leader's room looked like, She never let anyone in but herself. but she decided not to ask. "I see, Is there anymore you need Master?"

' _After seeing Konomi's room, I kinda want to see what her room looks like.._ ' Natsu cleared his throat "Alisa, May I enter your room?" He asked.

"Eh?" That gained a pink tint on her cheeks "S-Sure" She stepped aside letting her master in.

Natsu walked inside and her room was simple yet luxurious. The floor was made out of the finest white carpet and the walls are painted as well. A queen sized bed with Blood red pillows, white sheets with red highlights.

Natsu looked around and at the table, same as Konomi's, There was a picture of him and Alisa when she was first reincarnated as a demon. ' _Memories.._ ' he smiled at that.

A stubborn girl that devoted her life on the path of vengeance then was saved by a demon who she started to fall in love with. But that's a story for another time.

Alisa locked the door behind her and slowly stripped her clothes.

"I like your room Alisa" Natsu said while he smiled at the picture.

"Master.."

Natsu turned around and saw the silver haired beauty was in her birthday suit. Her perky C-cup breasts bounced freely as she walked towards Natsu while swaying her hips.

"A-Alisa W-What are you doing?!" Natsu blushed when Alisa grabbed his hand and putting it in her right breast. ' _S-Soft!_ '

"Please, take me master.. Make me one of your lovers.." Alisa leaned forward slowly. but before her lips can touch his, The door burst open revealing an angry Seilah with dark aura surrounding her.

" **You Bitch..** "

Alisa quickly turn around and glared at Seilah, not even caring if she saw her nude body " **Teme..** ". Natsu just stood there and swear he saw sparks coming from the heated glare.

* * *

 **Alakitasia, Alvares**

"Have you completed the task I gave you August?" Zeira asked a young man with spiky brown hair while walking towards her throne.

"Hai, I have gathered twelve most strongest mages in the continent and sort them according to their power, skill and magic level."

Zeira sat on the throne and crossed her legs. She smiled at August "Well done, now I need to test the power of Spriggan 12 against my Outoto's Sentinel Seven.."

August just looked at her, confused "I'm sorry Zeira-sama, but who is this 'Sentinel Seven' that you speak of?"

"My little brother likes to pick up strays along the road whenever he venture out. I of course was against but I can never let my lovely Outoto~ hate me, so I gave him one condition. He must convert the strays he picked up into a demon and let them be his servant for life."

"I see.. Are they strong Zeira-sama?"

Zeira started to laugh softly then slowly she started laughing harder.

"Strong?!" She started laughing again.

"So they are weak?" He asked carefully, trying not to push the wrong button that might set her in a bad mood and kill him.

Zeira instantly stopped laughing. "My little brother is strong.. very strong. If he's serious, He can kill me with ease."

That made August tremble in fear. If Zeira can defeat and kill anyone standing in her path, he wondered how strong Zeira's little brother is.

"The strays he picked up has either defeated him or injured him badly.. The seven mages that did that to him, became his ally and has swear their life to serve and protect my Outoto. And so an elite team in Tartaros was born and they are called the 'Sentinel Seven'."

"I-I see.. I wonder if the 12 most strongest mages in Alakitasia can defeat them.."

Zeira can feel fear coming from him and that made her smile. "Defeat? No, no. August.. the one who can put up a fight shall stay in the spriggan 12. Consider this as an elimination of candidates to become my elite body guard. Now be a good boy and bring the spriggan 12 in."

"H-Hai Zeira-sama!"

* * *

 **Tenrou Island**

A little girl was walking at the forest. She has a very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises and peachy skin. She wears a frilly, pink dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

She seems to be upset and her eyes are still puffy and red, meaning that she cried earlier. She was alarmed when she heard someone walking behind her. She quickly turned around to see the stranger that she thought was following her.

What she saw scared her. White glowing eyes. A boy that was just a few feet taller than her and wearing a dark purple over sized jacket was looking at her with his glowing eyes.

"W-Who are y-you? A-Are you here to h-hurt me t-too?" She tried not to scream in fear.

"...Gi...ma.." The hooded boy said.

"E-Eh? Gi ma?"

"..name.." He said tiredly

"O-oh! M-My name is Mavis! Nice to meet you Gi Ma-san!"

The hooded boy just stared at her. she blinked, and the boy was already gone.

"A-Am I seeing things?" She rubbed her eyes just to be sure. She looked around and the boy was really gone. She walked towards the place where the boy she thought she imagined had stood. Mavis saw a shining object underneath the leaves and picked it up.

It was a golden ring that was a perfect fit for her little fingers. "Wow.." She tried it on her ring finger and the ring seems to tighten a bit. Mavis tried to remove the ring but it was stuck.

"A m-magic ring?.."

* * *

 **Tartaros**

"Report" Natsu said to the hooded boy. The seven was all present in the room and he noticed that Konomi was glancing at him every 2 seconds ans when their eyes met, she quickly face the other way. ' _I really need to apologize later.._ '

"...Girl.. Potential.." Gima reported in a drowsy tone"

"Geez Ensou-kun! Can you speak faster and long-" Before Shini can finish her rant, She was sucked up in a mini blackhole.

"..Noisy.."

"Gima, please bring her back" Natsu asked while massaging his temples. Seriously. They act like little brats sometimes.

A blackhole appeared again, spitting out the little girl and landing on her butt. "Mou!~ Ensou-kun, Why do you always do this to Shini-chan?!"

"Tell me about the girl" Natsu asked, Ignoring the whining girl who got gagged and tied on a pole, courtesy of Konomi.

"..Her.. Magic.. can.. match.. Zeira-sama's.."

That got Natsu's attention. "What's her name?"

"..Mavis.."

"Did you give her a tracking ring?"

"..Hai.."

Natsu grinned and crossed his legs. "Alright, New plan. Save the girl and kill everyone after their so called war."

"Hai"

"..Hai.."

"Mfhmm"

* * *

 **Tenrou Island**

The battle was not long as it was an all out massacre. Everyone died and Natsu was not expecting that. He stood at the destroyed town and the corpses of those who fought and victims.

Behind him was the Seven, standing tall and proud. "Where's the girl?" Natsu asked Gima.

"..Forest.."

"Alright, Lets retrieve her and-" He was cut off when a black magic circle appeared in front of him.

A black blur came out of the magic circle and tackled Natsu on the ground, Alerting the seven.

"Master!" All of them readied themsekves when they saw 12 more people came out of the magic circle.

They seemed to calm down when they saw who tackled their master.

"Outoto!~ I missed you so much!~" Zeira rubbed her head to his chest.

"Onee-sama?! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked while he tried to struggle out of the hug. Keyword, Tried.

"What? I can't visit my Outoto once in a while?" She pouted.

Natsu just sweat dropped at that and looked at the company she just brought. "Who are they onee-sama? _and aren't you embarrassed that you're doing this in front of them too?_ " He whispered the last part.

"Why would I be embarrass? If I can't express my love for my Outoto in public then It's not love at all!"

Natsu sighed and sweat dropped again "Okay. Okay. So who are they?" Natsu pointed at the 12 people standing in a line with a smug look on their faces.

"Those are my shield candidates. The Spriggan 12! And I want to test their strength against the Sentinel Seven."

Konomi stepped forward "Let me wipe their smug looks off their faces Master!"

Natsu got up from the ground while Zeira is still hugging him. "Calm down Konomi. They aren't worthy of your skills."

"Eh?! You think that bitch is stronger than us?!" One of the 12 said out loud.

None of the seven lose their cool as they just stood there like professionals.

"I really liked this Island and I would like this to be my base. So I don't want it destroyed or ruined."

Natsu looked down at his chest and saw Zeira who looks like she's on cloud nine. "Any rules Onee-sama?"

Zeira just shook her head and just enjoyed the body heat of her Outoto.

"Well then, Shini please make this quick. I'll retrieve the girl. Others, return to base."

"Hai."

"..Hai.."

"Ehh what girl?! Who is she Natsu!" Zeira gave Natsu a death glare. "Are you fucking her?!" She bluntly asked Natsu.

"Eh? No. She's a kid.."

"Oh.. who is she then?" Her anger vanished away and blushed in embarrassment.

"Someone I found interesting" Natsu smiled at her sister as he started walking towards the forest, carrying Zeira away in the process.

Meanwhile at the battlefield, The first batch of spriggan 12 started laughing at their opponent which is a little girl holding a red mechanical scythe.

"Are they even serious?!" The man laughed

Shini just smirked at them "Master said that Shini should make this quick and clean as much as possible."

"And what're you gonna do kid? Whine at us till we die?"

Shini slammed the butt of her scythe on the ground.

"That's it? HAHAHA..ha..ha?" They looked up and saw white like things flowing above their heads and It's attached to them.

"My name is Shini and my goal is to rape master!" With a swift move, she cut the white things that was connected to them using her scythe.

All of them dropped on the ground. Dead. The white things was sucked inside her scythe and was stored inside and orb.

"More souls has been added to shini-chan's collection!~" She shouted to no one "Now time to take a long relaxing shower!~"

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

"I'm the one that will take master's virginity, bitch!" Seilah shouted while crossing her arms under her soft breasts.

"Ooh? I'm sure master wouldn't want that loose pussy of yours, slut! I'll exchange my virginity for his! Unlike like you, who will open her legs to anyone!" Alisa shouted to her face.

"I'll have you know that I am still a virgin too and It's so tight that I can't fit my two fingers inside!"

"Pfft yeah right.."

"And master loves~ a bigger pair" Seilah fondled her breasts to show her that It's big, soft and perky

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Master! Which one of us would you like to ravage first?!" They asked in unison but the demon was already dead from blood lost.

"MASTER!"

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and for liking this fic.**

 **Never expected to have so many favorite and followers in such a few days.**

 **Any ways I love you guys and if you're wondering, Mira and the other girls might not come up yet as Natsu is still on the year 679. But I love Mira so I'll find a way to bring her as fast as possible. If you have an idea how then pm me fast! ^^**

 **Once again Favorite, follow and Review!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Nero Zeira

**Holy crap. Im a few followers away to reach 100 followers! Thank you guys for supporting this story.**

 **Now on to the new chapter..**

* * *

While Natsu is tracking down Mavis, Zeira was still on cloud nine as she was being carried bridal style by Natsu. She felt like a princess that just got rescued by her strong handsome knight from a dragon infested castle that was located inside an active volcano.

"Nee-sama, Are you really okay that I let Shini finished off those 12 shields of yours?" Natsu asked while walking slowly and enjoying the scenery. He really loved walking in a forest. It's quiet and peaceful.

"Hmm.. I really don't care Natsu.." Zeira moaned as she snuggled deeper in his chest. "What's the point of having a member of my shield who under estimates their enemy... I really envy you because you kept finding all these strong mages and get them to like you.."

Natsu looked down and saw her sister frowned, He really don't want to see her frown like that. "Nee-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Natsu asked Zeira who opened one eye to look at him. "What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled "I was gonna pick up the girl but.. Can you take care of her? Teach her magic, Teach her how to lead and stuff? Maybe she can be part of your shield someday. She can even surpass you if her potentials are all fully unlocked."

Zeira was shocked about the girl's potential and about her brother's offer.

"N-Natsu.. I really don't mind if you keep finding strong mages It's just that-" She was silenced when she felt Natsu's finger pressed to her lip. _'Why does it have to be a finger Natsu?!㈶6' She cried mentally._

"Enough talking, so Yes or No?" He smiled at her and Zeira blushed at that

"A-Anything for my outoto.." she said sheepishly.

Natsu laughed softly at her "Sometimes I think you spoil me too much". He stopped walking when they heard something rustling.

A blone girl emerged from the bushes and she's carrying a black haired girl on her back. Finally her tiny legs gave in and collapsed on the ground.

"H-Help her please.." Mavis said before blacking out

* * *

 **Tartaros**

* * *

Seilah was resting on her comfy couch at the main Library while reading a book. This book is special as she bought it from Konomi last week. If any of the girls she support the most to be the second wife for Natsu, It was Konomi. Of course she will be the first wife.

She glanced at the door and saw a blonde passing through.

"Soma-kun!" She called out to soma who stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen master?" She asked while she set up the bookmark for the book she was reading.

"He's at the infirmary-" Soma stopped talking when Seilah rushed out of the room in pure speed.

"Ara Ara. Master's really popular to the girls" Soma smiled and continued walking to his room.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

* * *

Natsu was looking at the girl while he sat on a chair next to the bed. He won't lie but he found the girl really cute and so is the little girl lying on the next bed. But he won't admit that he's Lolicon. No sir.

Suddenly the door burst open with an extremley worried yet angry Seilah on the door.

"MASTEEER?! ARE YOU HURT? WHO DAREd..touch.. Your..." Seilah blinked as she saw her master fine and unscratched.

"Seilah, please lower your voice. We have guests that are resting."

Seilah quickly bowed down to apologize "I'm sorry Natsu-sama! I thought that you were injured! I was just really worried about you.."

Natsu smiled at Seilah. He got up from his seat and walked towards her. Seilah felt someone rubbing the top of her head with affection and making her moan a bit. She looked up and saw Natsu with a smile on his face. Her face suddenly heat up as Natsu kept petting her hair.

"Don't worry so much Seilah.. No one in earthland can harm me!" He jabbed his thumb to his chest.

"How about Konomi? I remembered that the only bone that was not broken in your body was your toe.. and that was because you peeked on her while she's taking a bath." She deadpanned

Natsu blushed in embarassment "T-That was an accident-"

"Or when Alisa cut off your limbs..."

"It grew back!"

"Or when Ensou's black hole sucked you and spat you out with 80% of your bones are destroyed.."

"It's not that bad in there-"

"Or when Soma crushed every bone in your body into powder with just a snap of his fingers.."

"Hey! I was caught off guard-"

"Or when Shini tried to reap your soul and you almost died there for real, baka!"

"We worked it out in the end.." Natsu sheepishly said.

"How about when Kumi trapped you inside Earthland's core?!"

"I'm immune to fire-"

"Or when Ciel cast every offensive spell she knew on you?!"

Ciel was a born wizard and she had a total of 1345 offensive spells.. ouch.

"Geez.. alright alright I get it." Natsu laughed weakly "Thank you for worrying about me so much Seilah.."

Natsu gave Seilah a hug "I apreciate it." Seilah broke the hug and quickly got up from the floor.

"I-I Need t-to rest master.." Seilah said while rubbing her thighs together. 'I-I need to re-release..'

"Alright. I'll see you later."

She suddenly took off in a blinding speed. Natsu went back to his seat and wait for kumi to bring in the medicine.

After a couple of minutes later, An orange haired girl entered the room, holding a couple of bottles in her hands.

"Master!~ I brought the medijuice you asked for." Kumi placed the bottles down to a table.

"Thank you Kumi" Natsu thanked the cheery girl "How's the project that I asked you to make?"

The Tartaros' engineer/scientist pouted and puffed her cheeks "She's almost done.. Why does she needs to be a girl?" She complained.

"Now that's your fault, remember?" Natsu reminded Kumi making her puff her cheeks.

"It's not my fault that the cells are only compatible for the female gender.."

"Can I see her?"

* * *

 **Laboratory, Tartaros**

* * *

Kumi and Natsu walked inside the lab. Kumi's lab was very futuristic and filled with her work in progress inventions. At the center was a glass cylinder filled with light green liquid. Inside it, was a girl. Her long hair that reached to her waist, Her hair was white as snow and was done in hime cut. Natsu ignored the fact that she was naked and focused on her face.

"Meet Project Athena. A demon made in pure etherion like you. She can absorb magic and use it as her own. She can also transform into anything and into anyone, good for infiltration missions, I also gave her the Absolute Demise curse like you asked me to." She announced.

There are seven major curses in Natsu's hand and one of them is the absolute demise. Itgrants its wielder the power of Ice. It can also cause an Ice age if the wielder is strong enough.

The sister curse of absolute demise was given to Alisa. The Incinerate Anthem. She has the same effects of a dragon slayer. Immune to fire spell and can eat fire to restore her magic. But can Incinerate everything she wants and turn the largest city into a huge pile of ashes.

The third one was given to Ciel. The Zenith Tempest. The Zenith Tempest has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. If Ciel beat Natsu before she got her curse, She can now fight Natsu on his full power but has only a 20% chance of winning.

The fourth curse was given to Konomi. The Gods Destruction. The most powerful curse in the world. It triples the raw power and spells of the wielder when used. It also grant the wielder the power of destruction and a burst mode. When in burst mode, The wielder's power will exceed to the limit of his or her body can take. But it was never used or tested beofre as it was very dangerous and has a high chance to kill the wielder.

Konomi, manhandled Natsu even when He is using his full power. That's how strong Konomi is when she's dead serious and at that time, she doesn't have the curse yet. It's safe to say that Konomi is stronger than him and Natsu can vouch to that.

Why she decided to follow him was a mystery to all. She and Natsu only knows the true reason about that.

The last three was still unused and Natsu was saving it for someone who is compatible to wield it.

"She's beautiful.." Natsu said unconsciously as he walked towards her to get a better look. "Good job Kumi."

Kumi grumbled in jealousy "Mou~ This is why I hate her for being a girl.." Kumi quickly run and hug Natsu from behind, making the demon stopped from his tracks.

"K-Kumi?!" Natsu was surprised by the sudden interaction and his eyes widened when he felt two soft things touched his back.

"I need a reward master.." Kumi said while tightening her hug.

"W-What kind of rewar-" He was cut off when Kumi released him from the hug and forcefully spun him around to face her. She quickly stood on her toes and cupped Natsu's cheek, giving him a soft yet gentle kiss.

After seconds, she broke the kiss and smiled at Natsu. "Thanks for the reward master!~" The happy go lucky girl said while blushing "I'll be working harder from now on to receive more similar rewards!"

She pushed Natsu out of her lab. "I'll finish her so I don't need any distractions!~ Love you master!~"

The door shut closed in his face. Natsu was still in shock. Ever since his sister started working at alakitasia, The girls seems to be bolder than before.

Thinking about it, that was his second time being kissed on the lips.

Shaking his thoughts away, He needs to go back to the infirmary and check on the girls.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

* * *

Mavis fluttered her eyes open and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She looked around and the place was really unfamiliar to her, but she knows that it was an infirmary or something because of the tools and medicines around the room. She saw her friend lying on the bed next to hers and it seems that she's still asleep.

Mavis smiled at her friend knowing that she's alright. The door opened making her look at her visitor. She saw the same pink haired man that she saw on the foret before passing out.

"Are you the one who saved us?" Mavis asked Natsu who just nodded and gave her a smile.

"Yes, both of you are really strong for a couple of brats." He teased the girl causing her to glare at him and pouted.

"Hey, drink this." Natsu grabbed one of the bottles that was on the table and handed it to her.

Mavis sat up from her bed and accepted the bottle. She hesitated at first but decided to trust the man and drinked the unknown elixir inside the bottle.

Her eyes widened and quickly chugged the liquid inside the bottle. 'D-D-Delicious!.. What kind of potion is this?!'

"I assumed that you haven't tasted orange juice in your life?" He asked the girl who shook her head, still chugging the orange juice from the large bottle.

"So, Mavis, right?"

Mavis stopped drinking the bottle "How did you know my name?"

"A friend told me that he saw you walking at the forest while crying." Natsu sat on the bed

"Gi ma-san?" She asked Natsu and he nodded. "Mavis... Do you want to learn magic?" He asked with a grin.

Mavis nod her head furiously "Yes please! Can you teach Zera magic too?" She asked excitedly.

That surprised him. Will he gave knowledge of magic to a one that has no potential at all? Looking at the girl who's eyes started to get big and shiny, that made her even look more cuter.

"Please! Natsu-san!"

Natsu sighed, maybe if he declined, Mavis will reject his offer just to be with her friend. "All right, but she's going to recieve a different training."

Mavis tilted her head "Why?"

"Because I'll personally train her.". That mavis confused "Then who will teach me?"

Natsu smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately "With onee-sama. You'll be going for a trip so you two won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"B-But, will we see each other again?" Mavis was scared. Will she leave her friend just for the knowledge of magic?.

"Of course! And don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Natsu smiled at the little girl.

Mavis quickly hugged Natsu and started crying. "Thank you.." she whispered to Natsu.

The door opened and a white haired girl. Ciel saw Natsu comforting the little girl and blushed when she thought on how greater Natsu will be as a father to their children.

"Natsu-sama." She bowed her head slightly . "A fleet of 150 ships has been spotted at the north of the Island."

Natsu cast a sleeping spell on Mavis and gently tuck her in to bed.

"Pirates?" He asked her. Ciel shook her head "Rune Knights of Ishgar."

"I see. Ciel call Gima and tell him to take care of the problem. After that, please stay here and watch these two for me."

"Hai."

Natau smiled at her. Ciel was a very different girl when he first met her. She spent a childhood following strict orders and was taught that rules were more important over matters. Due to this strict upbringing, she was unable to develop her social ability and found it hard to respond in normal conversations. After their one sided battle, She asked Natsu to be her first friend. Soon she developed feelings to the demon.

"I'll take my leave. Please call me when one of them wakes up." He teleported to his throne using a magic circle.

"I wonder where's Onee-chan.." He said out loud. After putting the two girls to the infirmary, She excused herself as she was gonna do something.

* * *

 **Laboratory**

* * *

Kumi wiped the bead of sweat on her brow as she was typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Aaaand Done!" Kumi pressed the enter key hard.

The white haired girl in the tube opened her Icy blue eyes. The green liquid slowly drained until it was gone. The cylinder glass opened and the girl fell on the floor as her muscles aren't used to her weight yet.

"Welcome to the world. As your creator, I want you to protect and obey Natsu-sama." Kumi said as she brought a towel and covered the girl.

"..Na..Natsu..sama.."

* * *

 **Tenrou**

* * *

Gima stood at a cliff in the northern side of the island. At the horizon, he saw the ships approaching the Island.

He raised both of his arms and aimed it at the location of the ships. "..Black.. Hole.."

A black hole appeared above the fleet and it sucked the ships inside it. The cries of men stopped as the black hole disappeared in the sky in a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Tartaros, Prison.**

* * *

Tartaros wasn't just a base but it is also a prison. It held the most strongest and dangerous creatures and Artifacts inside.

At the max security prison, Just below the throne, was the prison for the four great dragon kings.

There is a total of five cages inside the max security prison. On the left was the fire dragon king and the water dragon queen. On the right side was the iron dragon king and the sky dragon queen.

And lastly i ln the middle was the most dangerous prisoner in the world.

An orb.

Zeira was confused. She excused herself to her outoto just to see this prisoner. Her brother's exact words are 'Don't go near it. I almost died fighting it, even with my full power.'

She slowly walked towards it and was stopped by a deep voice.

"If it isn't the black wizard.."

"Fire dragon king, Igneel.. I want information about that orb." She demanded.

Igneel laughed "How about you walk towards it and find out?"

"I'm not an idiot, Lizard." She turned around and walked away.

The orb generated an image of Zeira inside it. The orb glowed and it morphed into a humanoid shape.

When the light died down, A girl that looks exactly like Zeira but has white hair, Blue eyes and caramel skin, appeared. All in all, she's the complete opposite of Zeira. Even in the chest area..

"I'm not an idiot, Lizard.." She repeated to make sure that she sounded like the black wizard.

The girl smirked evilly "I have a body again.. I shall have my revenge..Natsu Dragneel.."

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Seilah was running towards her Master's room te relieve herself. She opened the door slowly and saw someone already on his bed moving and moaning.

"Mhmm~ Outoto~ I love you so much~"

Her eyes widened when she recognized Zeira's voice. 'D-Damn it!' She got no choice as she really need to release and Zeira doing it too was not helping. Seilah slowly reached down to her already wet flower and started rubbing it. She tried not to moan loudly as she fondled her breast and pinch her nipple using her other hand.

Zeira was doing the same thing as she sprayed her juice on Natsu's bed the third time now and she was about to cum again.

"Natsu!~"

"Natsu!~"

They both shouted as they climaxed at the same time. Natsu teleported inside the room via magic circle. He noticed the two girls in the room. Natsu looked at his bed and saw Zeira, her legs opened wide letting him see her soaking wet pussy.

He then looked at his door and saw Seila on the floor, twitching because of her orgasm. Her left breast is exposed and her right hand is still fingering her pussy.

A drip of blood from his nose turned into an open faucet thus losing more blood.

A thud was heard and both quickly looked at the scource of the sound and saw Natsu unconscious on the floor with a perverted grin on his face and was pale as a ghost

"NATSUU!"

* * *

 **End!**

 **I used the sacred gear names from highschool dxd. Except for the Gods destruction. I made that one up.**

 **So yeah, I needed a new super villain and created 'Nero Zeira'. She will be stronger than Konomi and Zeira combined.**

 **I'll be buffing Mavis here**

 **I also found a way to bring mira earlier in the story and thank you for the Ideas that you guys gave me.**

 **I guess I'll be doing a small timeskip next chapter. Once again, I love you guys! Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! :D**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
